marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Niffleheim
Niflheimr, Niffelheim, "house of mists", "Mist-home", Niflhel, Nifelhel | Universe = Earth-616 | Dimension = Niffleheim | Locale = Nine Worlds | Population = | Creators = | First = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 102 | HistoryText = Overview Niffleheim, traditionally spelled "Niflheim", is one of the Nine Worlds. It is the far northern region of icy fogs and mists, darkness and cold. It is situated on the lowest level of the universe. The realm of death, Hel is part of this vast, cold region, as is Nastrond, the Shore of Corpses across the Gjoll, where the the serpent Nidhogg eats corpses. Niffleheim lies beneath the third root of Yggdrasil, where the Nidhogg also gnaws on the roots of Yggdrasil close to the spring Hvergelmir. Geography Ginnungagap ("yawning abyss") was the vast, primordial void that existed prior to the creation of the manifest universe. In the northern part of Ginnungagap lay the intense cold of Niffleheim, and to the southern part lay the equally intense heat of Muspelheim. The cosmogonic process began when the effulgence of the two met in the middle of Ginnungagap. This created the Nine Realms. In Niffleheim there was located the eldest of the three wells, called Hvergelmir, protected by the dragon Nidhogg. Hvergelmir was the origin of all beings and the place where every being will return. Elivagar ("unknown waves" or "poisonous stream") were the twelve streams, flowing out the Hvergelmir. The Elivagar filled the emptiness of Ginnungagap and froze in the regions of Niffleheim. Like the primal cow, Audumla, the giant Ymir was created when the hot fire of Muspelheim sprayed to the Elivagar's glacier. The cow Audumla licked the salty ice-blocks, until Buri came forth from the blocks. Regions * Hel (or Helheim) is located in Niffleheim. The ruler of Hel is Hela and its guardian is the hell-hound Garm ("Howl"), who was located in front of Gnipahellir, the cavern entrance to the Helway leading to Gjallerbru across the Gjoll. ** Nastrond ("Corpse-Strand"), in the land of the dead, is where stands Eljudnir ("Plague"), the hall of Hel, past the Valgrindr. * Midhogg * Pleasure Lands * Shadow Lands Politics and Leadership * Hela is supreme ruler of the realm ruling from her region known as Hel. * Niffleheim is represented in the Congress of Worlds by the Ghost Senators (and formerly by an unidentified Ice Giant). Alternate Realities Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) When Baron Zemo used the Norn Stones; Captain America was transported to Niffleheim to the region known as Hel. Cap was tormented by the souls of the Howling Commandos. They wanted to convince him to give up and enjoy the reward Cap deserved, but the latter realized that the real ones wouldn't give up a fight and then he dispersed the souls off. Then he confronted Hela and demanded her to teleport him to Asgard to fight Loki. She granted his request in a condition that if he dies in battle then his soul will belong to her forever. He accepted it and was transported to Asgard. 2010s Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) On Earth-12041; Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) Niffleheim appeared during the convergence of realms that occurred every 5000 years. | PointsOfInterest = * Gjoll * Hel ** Elysium ** Nastrond *** Cave of the Ancients *** Eljudnir *** Valgrindr * Helvegr ** Gjallerbru ** Gnipahellir * Hvergelmir * Midhogg * Pleasure Lands * Shadow Lands | Residents = * Draugr * Frostlings * Garm * Hela * Ice Giants | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Realm of Death